Sew What?
by slewy
Summary: AkuRoku, Leon/SquallXCloud, more to come...? RikuXSora, etc. Roxas works at Cloud 9 dress shop as a living mannequin for his older brother Cloud. When some new customers arrive, things get a little out of hand. Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Woo! First Chapter! I'd just like to thank Riisoku and darkmousie16 for helping me out with this. and kinda giving me the idea too... You guys are amazing! (go check out their stuff :P) Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... sad day. Lucky Squeenix.

--

"Roxas! Get your slow ass out here! The guy said he'd be here at 4, and it is now 4:01."

Roxas stumbled out of his makeshift dressing room, cursing every god and religious figure he could think of… just as he heard it. That tiny chime he was dreading.

A customer.

"Crap dammit Joseph Stalin…" Roxas tried his best to become invisible.

"… Why is that… person… wearing my sister's wedding dress?"

Shitfuck.

Roxas could only assume those were the customer's words considering that he had closed his eyes, hoping the "if you can't see them…" rule would apply in this case.

"I'm so sorry sir… I'll be with you in just a moment." That was his brother. The same brother who owned the infamous Cloud 9 Dress Shop. The same brother that he could hear stomping over to him. The same brother who was not afraid to kick his ass right here and now. The same brother who had just grabbed him by the ear and was currently yanking him toward the back room.

"No, no. It's okay. Just… unexpected. I think I actually prefer this to finding it on a hanger."

Roxas didn't even have to look at the guy to know the smirk he was wearing for the last statement. Nevertheless, he was curious as to his other features.

The first thing he noticed about the customer was his bright red mane of hair, and how sharply it contrasted with his green eyes. Then he saw the tattoos. One upside-down teardrop tattoo under each eye. How lamely unoriginal. Everything about this guy looked fake… At least his clothes looked relatively 

normal. He was dressed casually in ripped up jeans and black t-shirt. And let's not forget that smug look on his face.

The redhead motioned with his head for Roxas to come over. It was probably the last thing Roxas wanted to do at the moment, but his oh so loving brother couldn't care less. He practically threw him at the guy.

As soon as Roxas managed to stand up correctly, the redhead's eyes were all over him. Well, he knew he was just looking at the dress, but it didn't make him any less uncomfortable.

The customer made approving noises as he turned Roxas different ways to get a decent look at the dress.

"So, you _are_ a guy. Interesting. How are you managing to hold up a sleeveless wedding dress?"

Roxas reached into the front of the dress and into the… -shudder- … bra he was wearing and pulled out a large, round… fruit. "Cantaloupes," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Right. Well kid, I must say, you probably look better in that dress than my sister will, but I regret to say that I gotta take it from you now."

"Thank God. I don't know how girls can stand wearing corsets…" In wanting to get the damn thing off so badly, he started undressing right there in the middle of the store. But before he actually did any damage, his brother interjected with a loud cough. Roxas felt his face turn several shades of red before gathering up the dress around his ankles and running back to his "dressing room."

Well shit. As if being seen in a dress wasn't bad enough, he had almost stripped in public. Great going, Roxas. Good thing he would never have to see that guy again.

When Roxas had finally managed to get out of the accursed dress without ripping it to shreds, and had fully clothed himself again, he stepped out to give the dress to the smug, evil, redheaded customer.

"Here's your dress, _sir,_" Roxas snarled as he passed the dress to him over the counter.

"Whoa there, Blondie. No need to get your panties in a twist because you almost exposed your goods to the world. Why the hell were you wearing the dress in the first place?"

Rule number 1: Don't punch the customers. Deep breath… Annnnd composed. "…My brother, Cloud, the owner of this place, makes me model his dresses for him. I'm like his living mannequin. But, so far, you're the only person other than Cloud to actually see me in a dress…"

"Well I'm touched, Blondie. I truly am." The annoying redhead had put his hand on his heart with feigned sincerity.

"Would you stop calling me that? My name's Roxas."

"Axel."

"… What?"

"My name. Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

… What a freak. "Yeah, sure."

"So, uh… Thanks for the dress. See you tomorrow, then"

"Yeah, see you- Wait. What?!"

The smirk returned. "Yeah. I was looking for a job and Cloud said he needed some extra help so…"

"So now you're working here??" Roxas' eyes didn't know whether to widen in surprise or narrow in disgust.

"Yup. Starting tomorrow." The smirk grew.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Cloud had wanted more help around the shop, but this guy? No way in hell would he allow that.

--

"No way in hell are you going to talk me out of this." Cloud wasn't even facing him but Roxas swore he could still feel his eyes burning his skin. Axel had long since left as Roxas stood agape at the counter, still trying to form coherent sentences. Now it was just him and Cloud, duking it out with words. More like Roxas complaining while Cloud finished up his latest dress.

"But… but…"

"Sorry Roxas, but the man can sew. That's more than I can say about you."

Pout.

"Stop pouting and deal with it."

How did he know?

"And don't even think about throwing that measuring tape at me."

… Damn.

Cloud turned to face him, his expression much softer now. "Look. You know I need more help around here and you know how long I've been trying to find someone. We really need him here."

"I know…" Roxas sighed. He knew all that… But why did it have to be _him_?

--

And there you have it. Feed back? Reviews? Hugs? Baked goods? All appreciated :D

Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short... the first one was too though. Longer chapters soon to come! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Still no ownage of them

--

"And this is your workstation…"

"My very own sewing machine? Rox, you shouldn't have." Axel tousled Roxas' hair, earning himself a growl of pure hatred from the blond.

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" He snapped, raking his hands through his hair to try to smooth it down and hopefully get rid of some Axel germs while he was at it.

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "So umm… Get started… or something."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I did my part. Ask Cloud." And with that, he left. And if everything went according to plan, Axel would stay in the back room, helping Cloud with dresses, while Roxas stayed out front, working the register. And it worked… for about an hour.

Roxas was happily playing Cooking Mama under the counter when he spotted Axel sauntering out from the back room like he owned the place.

"… What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a break. It got too stuffy back there." Apparently Axel's idea of "taking a break" was walking around, sifting through all the merchandise, and asking questions about each piece just to distract Roxas from his game.

"And this one? You wore it?"

Roxas looked up to find that Axel was holding the tiny red cocktail dress Cloud had made not 3 months ago. Why did he even look…

"… Unfortunately." Roxas tried his best to fight the blush he knew was already staining his cheeks.

"Heh…"

Roxas gripped his stylus so hard in broke in two. Just as he was devising ways to dismember a certain redhead without leaving any traces, another redhead walked in the door.

"Kairi?"

Axel obviously knew this redhead…

"Axel, this dress just isn't right…"

This redhead obviously knew his redhead. Wait… _his_ redhead? Ew. Let's change that. Kairi obviously knew Axel. And they both have red hair. Perfect.

"What's wrong with it? Cloud altered it just like you asked…" Axel eyed the dress, doubting the girl's judgment.

Roxas assumed that this was Axel's sister. She had the wedding dress from yesterday with her, and apparently was not happy with it…

"It still doesn't fit…" Her voice lowered to a whisper at the end of the sentence. Well someone sure is self-conscious about her figure.

Cloud had heard the conversation and finally decided to grace them with his presence. "Is there a problem, miss?"

"Umm, yes," she struggled with her words. Her self-consciousness mixed with Cloud's "stunning physique" and "ZOMG HE'S SO HOT"-ness that he had so often heard of, caused her to blush and, frankly, sound like an idiot.

As Kairi drooled and Cloud measured and altered, Roxas noticed another man approaching the shop. No one else beside Roxas seemed to notice him come in. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man completely disregarded Roxas and stalked toward Cloud and Kairi.

"Kairi? Is there something wrong?"

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the man's voice. "Leon!!" She squeaked and threw her arms around the man's neck. Neither Axel nor the man seemed surprised by this. Roxas could only assume this was normal behavior for her. Cloud, on the other hand, winced at the sharp noise and looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

His eyes locked on the sight in front of him. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

Roxas knew his brother was gay, but he had never seen him look at anyone quite like this before.

… and the man was looking back. Interesting.

"Oh, Leon, don't worry about me," Kairi chirped excitedly. "Cloud will get this dress fixed in no time at all! Then everything will be perfect for our wedding!"

All the color drained from Cloud's face.

This could get messy…

--

Ahhhh... so short! Sorry, sorry. I'll work on that. Feedback always welcome :D

Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I've been playing KH2 final mix and holy wow. I love it. So many extra akuroku scenes! Lots of stuff about the organization. I highly suggest it to anyone who wants to rip apart their ps2 to play Japanese games.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: If i owned them, they would have the smooches.

--

"Uuuuugh…"

Roxas sighed. He was never going to get his homework done at this rate. "Are you just going to moan all day? If so, then I'm going to Hayner's…"

"But Roxas, did you see him?!"

"Yes, Cloud. I saw him." Nope. Not going to get any work done. He closed his book with more force than necessary, hoping Cloud would get the message and finally shut up for the first time that evening.

"He was just so… perfect…"

"Please. Tell me more," Roxas rested his chin in his hands, almost tempted to break out in song like in Grease. … Almost.

"His eyes… did you notice his eyes? Who knew grey could be so beautiful…" Cloud tugged at his hair absent-mindedly while gazing off who knows where. He was like a love-struck teenager.

"Jeez, could you get any more gay? … Please don't answer that."

"And his ass! Man, what I wouldn't give to-"

"Oookay I'm cutting you off there."

"But… Rox… He's going to be married…" And with that, Cloud slumped over onto the kitchen table. God, he was such a girl.

Time to be the caring younger brother who helps his older brother with relationship issues. Wait, isn't that supposed to be the other way around? "Did you see how he looked at you? There's no way that man is straight."

"He could be bi… and for some reason madly in love with that redheaded bitch."

"Axel? No, I don't think he had an interest in him."

Blink. "… I meant Axel's sister. His fiancé."

"Oh. Right." Changing the subject… "Well you just have to steal him away from her. Make him fall madly in love with _you_."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Oh, you know."

"…"

"What? You think I know how to seduce older men?"

"… You're useless. Why do I keep you around again?"

"Because I vacuum, dust, take out the trash, clean the bathroom, and pay for a quarter of the rent?"

"Ah yes. I knew I had some reason."

"You're welcome."

--

The next afternoon, Roxas was extra grumpy when he came in for work after school. He hadn't gotten his homework done, had overslept, arrived late to 2 classes, left his eight-page research paper at home, and had fallen asleep during his economics test. Today couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hey Roxas! Look what I made for you to try on!" He stood corrected. Axel was holding up the dress from hell. It was short, pink, and had leopard print across the top.

"That is the ugliest piece of shit I have ever seen and there is no fucking way you will ever get me to wear that."

Ten minutes and an angry brother later, Roxas was in the dress.

"See, Rox? It's not too bad," coaxed Axel as he steered Roxas to a mirror.

"I look like a fucking Barbie."

"The sexiest Barbie I've ever seen, and believe me-"

"Shut up Axel." He couldn't deal with Axel today. If he was around him any longer he was sure he would slug him, and Cloud has a strict "no bloodshed" rule in the shop.

Axel's expression softened when he realized how Roxas was really feeling. "Man, you really _are_ upset… Do you… want to talk about it?"

"No." Why couldn't Axel understand that he just wanted to sulk in peace? Maybe in a dark alley at night while dogs barked and rain soaked his clothes… then he would look into a puddle and see himself for what he really is… damn sexy. Ohhh yeah.

"You sure?"

Roxas' façade wavered when he saw how dejected Axel looked. "I've just had a really shitty day."

"Ah…" Axel scratched his head, hesitant about what to say. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Blink. "W-what?" Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Axel? Being nice? He must have heard him wrong.

"Dinner. On me. I'll take you anywhere you want." Axel was much more confident in himself now. He had a genuine smile on his face in place of his usual cocky smirk. Roxas thought it best to remain cautious, but hey, free food.

"Sure." He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You might want to change first. That, or you can make one helluva fashion statement."

… Fucking dress.

--

Roxas ended up picking his favorite sushi restaurant. It was only a couple of blocks away from the shop so they would be able to walk.

"Sushi, huh?" Axel commented dryly as they ambled toward the restaurant.

"Yeah. It's my favorite. Cloud hates it though, so I don't get to have it often."

"Nn," was all he got in response from Axel. He seemed a bit distracted for some reason.

They arrived at the restaurant shortly and were seated near the back by the sushi conveyer belt. Roxas immediately began grabbing sushi with his chopsticks and eagerly putting them on his plate. Axel simply stared at the contraption and the bits of so-called "food" going by on it.

"Is there a problem, Axel?"

"Nah. I've just never had sushi before."

Roxas was appalled at the very thought. "Never?? Here, try this one." Roxas picked up a piece and set it in front of Axel. "We'll start off small. This just has cucumber in it."

Axel eyed the cylinder in front of him. Just cucumber. No need to worry. He picked it up and shoved the entire thing in his mouth as quickly as possible. Chew. "Huh. Thish ishn't hoff bod."

"See? I knew you would like it." Roxas didn't even notice the grin on his own face.

Roxas spent the rest of his time getting Axel to try all sorts of different kinds of sushi. Most of which, he very much liked. Cloud happened to come in just as Axel picked a particularly sour piece, so it was quite a shock for him to see Roxas laugh as Axel contorted his face as his taste buds were overwhelmed with plum.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned to find that his brother had joined them. "Oh, hey Cloud! You all finished at the shop?"

"Uh, yeah. You ready to go?" Cloud had never seen his brother act so cheerful around anyone else before.

"Sure, I guess so." He turned back to Axel, waiting for confirmation.

"Go ahead. I'm paying anyway." He nodded toward the door.

"Right." Roxas hopped off of his seat. "See you tomorrow, then. Thanks for dinner." He smiled softly as he waved, following Cloud to the door.

"Yeah, you owe me," He waved back, smiling crookedly.

As Roxas left the restaurant, he swore he heard Axel tell him goodnight, with an added "sweet dreams." … But it was probably someone else.

--

When they got home, Cloud couldn't hold the questions back any longer.

"Roxas, are you gay?"

Roxas' eyes widened in surprise. "What?? Where did that come from??"

"I'm highly sensitive to these sorts of things," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Since when?"

"Since always. Gay people have a knack for finding other gay people."

"Then how come you didn't think Leon was gay/bi and I did?"

"You're only helping to prove my point."

Glare.

"I think it's time for 'The Talk,' Roxas."

"What??"

"When a man loves another man…"

"I'm going to bed!"

Roxas all but sprinted to his room and flopped down on his bed. Why would his own brother think he was gay? When did eating sushi with a coworker become code for 'I'm a flaming homosexual'? Ah well. Cloud was probably just joking anyway. He was thinking way too much into this. He should just go to bed.

And yet…

--

Woo! It's a bit longer! Still working on that. would you prefer longer chapters or faster updates? Somewhere in the middle? Yeah...

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! So this chapter is dedicated to SukiKio and Obezyanka Nol because I love them. And they review. Thanks to everyone who has fav'd, alert'd, review'd, etc this story! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Home Depot, or Panic! at the Disco.

Edit: Also! I forgot to show you guys this: slewy./art/so-ambiguously-camp-90940769 That is a picture of Roxas' dress from last chapter. Those are two of my friends bodies. haha. Annnd another friend, Ellen (oh. 8C), actually made that picture for me. And that's my DA account! So there you have it. Check it out!

--

"Shit," Cloud cursed to himself as he tripped over his shoelace, almost causing him to run into an aisle of screwdrivers. Stupid laces. Now he had to bend down to tie them. Who the hell even came up with laces anyway? He much rather preferred buckles to laces, and frankly-

"Hey, are you alright?" Cloud couldn't breathe. He knew that voice. Deep, gruff, and sexy as hell.

"Y-yeah. No real harm done," Cloud said as he rose and brushed invisible dirt off of his pants. He turned to meet his infatuation's gaze and his heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely gorgeous. The man somehow managed to look stunning in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"It's Cloud, right?"

GASP. He remembered his name! He nodded and feigned that he hadn't been dreaming about him every night since he met him by throwing his question back at him. "You're Kairi's fiancé. Leon, right?"

He gave a terse nod and looked Cloud over, making sure that he really wasn't hurt.

Crap, crap, crap. Don't you dare blush, Cloud Strife. You're a man, dammit! Oh gosh. It'd been quiet for too long now. He had to say something, and quick. "So what brings you here? To Home Depot, I mean."

"Kairi wanted me to paint her sewing room for her. I think it looks fine, but she insisted, so I'm here for paint. You?"

"Getting a key to the shop for Axel. I figure he needed one."

Leon hummed in response.

"-that the groom's bride is a WHORE. I chime in with a haven't-" Cloud raised an eyebrow as Leon hurriedly took out his cell phone from his pocket. "Sorry. It's Kairi." Cloud nodded and Leon answered. What an appropriate ringtone for his soon-to-be-wife.

"Calm down Kairi. What happened? Your dress? Really…? Well Cloud is actually right here next to me." He pulled the phone away from his ear again. "Yes, yes. Okay." He turned to Cloud now and whispered, "Would you come with me to Kairi's? It seems there has been a mishap with her dress."

With Leon? HOLYFUCKINGSHITYES. "Sure."

He nodded in thanks. "He says sure. Yeah, I'll let him know. Bye." He flipped his phone shut and turned back to Cloud. "She says thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." More time with Leon? He really wished he had dressed for the occasion…

--

"Clooouuuud!" Roxas groaned. Where was he? Roxas had been calling for him for 5 minutes already with no answer. He was currently stuck in one of his brother's creations. It was a light blue prom dress that, frankly, brought out the color of his eyes quite nicely, with sparkles down to the bottom of it. The zipper had gotten caught and he couldn't seem to get it to work. He really didn't want to go out of his dressing room to chance that a customer might see him, but it seemed he had no other choice.

He opened the door a crack and peeked out. There didn't seem to be anyone around. He stepped out cautiously and sneaked to the back of the store, hoping Cloud would be there listening to his iPod or something.

"Hey Roxy. What's the occasion?"

Nope. No Cloud. Just Axel.

"Is Cloud not here?" His eyes swept the room again, just in case he might've missed him.

"Naw. He left about a half hour ago."

"Oh…"

"… Did you need something?" Axel's eyes scanned the dress, then Roxas' face, making him awfully uncomfortable.

"Uh… well…" Roxas shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "You see… The zipper on this dress is stuck an-"

"You want me to undress you?" Axel smirked, looking overly pleased in himself.

Roxas' face turned redder than Axel's hair. "No! I meant… I… just… GAH, you're _impossible_!" He threw his hands up, whirled around on his heels, and stomped out of the room.

"Stupid…" grumble grumble "Fucking…" grumble grumble "Ass hat…" grumble grumble "Bastard…" Roxas struggled with the zipper muttering curses under his breath. The damn thing still wouldn't budge!

Then there was a knock on his dressing room door. "Rox? You still stuck?"

Axel. He glared at him through the door.

"I know you don't want to spend all day in that dress. I'll help you. No more snarky comments. I promise."

Roxas reeeaaally didn't want to spend all day in the dress, and he really didn't see any other option. Besides, he promised.

"You _promise_?"

"Cross my heart."

"… Alright." Roxas hesitantly opened the door and let him in. He could tell how badly Axel wanted to say something, but he kept his promise, and remained silent.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Axel eyed the dress.

"It's the zipper. I can't get it undone." Roxas showed him the place on his back where the zipper was stuck.

"Ah…" Axel began fiddling with the zipper as Roxas rested an arm against the wall.

"Jeez, Rox… It's really stuck…" Axel placed a hand on Roxas' lower back to make the line for the zipper straight. Roxas' breath hitched. Axel's hand was too low for Roxas' comfort level.

"There! I got it." Axel tugged the zipper all the way down.

"Ahhh, thanks." Roxas held the dress up to cover his chest. He was suddenly very much worried about exposing himself.

"Is there, uh… anything else you need my help with?" Axel scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I… I don't think so… Why?"

"No reason… It's just that…"

Axel sighed and took a step towards him. "Sometimes… Sometimes I just want to do this."

Axel closed the gap between them and pulled Roxas forward by his hips, planting his lips on Roxas' and moving them slowly, waiting for his reaction.

Roxas' mind reeled. Axel was kissing him. A _guy_. With a _penis_. … Well now that he thought about it, the idea wasn't actually all that revolting. Plus, he was really liking what was going on right now. What the hell. He began kissing back tentatively. Roxas never expected Axel would taste so sweet…

That was all the encouragement Axel needed. He pushed Roxas backward until he was against the wall and forced his mouth open for a deeper kiss. Axel pressed up against him, noting two hard round things jabbing into his chest. Then he realized; Roxas was wearing a dress, therefore also a bra… with fruit in it.

"Dammit," He growled and struggled to remove Roxas' bra. He wasn't used to having to remove women's clothing. When he finally did get it undone, it fell to the floor and two oranges rolled out. He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle before pressing back up against him to continue the kiss.

Roxas was too caught up in the moment and just glad to be rid of the wretched thing that his mind barely even registered that Axel was slowly undressing him. He was mainly concentrating on how _orgasmic _Axel's lips felt against him as they moved from his lips to his neck, then up behind his ear. Then he noticed Axel's hands. He was slowly trailing his fingers up his torso, making his skin quiver and burn.

"Nnn… Axel…?"

Axel either didn't hear him or didn't care. He continued sucking and biting at Roxas' neck as his fingers danced along his torso.

"A-Axel!" Roxas grabbed Axel's hands when they got dangerously close to being in Roxas' pants.

"Sorry…" Axel panted, face flushed.

"I-I think we should s-stop…"

Axel nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay. Sure." Axel stumbled around for awhile, trying to clear his head. He collided with the door before opening it, then fell flat on his face, giving Roxas a perfect view of what was waiting for them.

… Cloud.

--

Woo! That was fun. Hope you enjoyed that because I have to go to my college orientation and then I'm going to Kansas. Sooo I won't really have much time to write. Or really any... for that matter. So yeah. It'll be awhile until you hear from me next. About 2 weeks, in fact. But thanks for being so wonderful and understanding like I know you all are! Hope you enjoyed that bit of akuroku smooches.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back!! Thanks for being patient with me and continuing to review and be just plain awesome. Sooo... here you go!

Disclaimer: After attempting to steal various KH characters and cover it up by saying I was going to college orientation and Kansas, I have discovered that I still do not have the power required to do so.

--

"MARTHA FUCKING STEWART." Cloud stared at the two, shocked and possibly horrified. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Cloud.

Roxas had nowhere to hide. He had better start talking. "Cloud, I can explain! It's not what it looks like!"

Axel groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "There's no point Roxas. Just tell him the truth. You jumped me and dragged me off to your dressing room and raped me senseless."

Roxas' eyes grew three times their normal size. "WHAT?!"

Cloud blinked. "Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Roxas spluttered, "B-b-but that never happened! We just kissed! That's it!"

Cloud scoffed at this. "Just kissed? Then why is that dress around your ankles, that bra on the ground, and your sweatpants practically falling off of you?"

Axel chuckled at Roxas' state of disarray, relishing in knowing that he caused it.

Roxas glared and slammed the door of his dressing room so he could change back into normal clothes. He grumbled to himself as he kicked the dress off his feet and slipped a t-shirt over his head. Just as he was about to open the door, he swore he heard that Leon guy's voice. Had he been there the whole time? Had he seen what happened? Crap… What if he tells Kairi about them? Does she know that Axel's gay? _Is_ Axel gay? He let out a heavy sigh before opening the door and heading to the back room where the voices were coming from.

"Ah. There he is. And fully dressed, too." Cloud smiled at his brother as he came in, momentarily looking up from a drawer he was digging in.

Roxas decided to ignore this and, instead, turned his eyes to Leon. His arms were loaded with thread, pin cushions, fabrics, and various other sewing supplies. "What's all this for, Cloud?"

"I'm going over to Leon's to fix Kairi's dress. She had ripped it and tried to fix it herself, but ended up just making it worse. It's tangled up in her sewing machine now, so I need to go there to fix it. Can I trust you here with Axel for a little while?" He raised his eyebrow accusingly.

"No! ..I mean, yes! Just… nothing happened, okay?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small smirk tug at Leon's lips.

He let out an exasperated sigh before leaving the room to check on the store.

Of course, who else were he to find but the alleged redhead, reading at the counter. As he approached him, he managed to growl out, "Bastard," accompanied by a glare.

Axel didn't even look up from his book. "Sticks and stones, Rox."

"Why would you say that to Cloud? We could have gotten away without him knowing anything."

"Heh. Like he didn't already know. I was just trying to lighten the situation."

"Lighten the situation? By telling my brother I raped you? Right… hilarious."

"Well you practically did, Roxy. You were all over me."

"_Me_?! You were the one who started it!"

"I can't believe you would sink so low as to blame me for this…" He placed a hand on his chest indicating his imaginary heartache.

Roxas made some distressed noises that sounded a lot like dying cattle.

Axel blinked. "It's really not that bad, Rox."

Axel always acted so strangely. What did he mean by that kiss? "Axel, are you gay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"No, I mean…" He might as well just get it out of the way. "Why did you kiss me?"

Axel shrugged. "I like you, kid."

Well that was… something.

"But I thought tha-" And then there was this nice pressure on his lips preventing him from continuing his sentence. Axel was kissing him again, but instead of the intensity he had experienced with the last kiss, this one was soft and sweet, allowing Roxas to fully appreciate the gesture.

Axel pulled away all too soon, then he picked up his book, and left.

Roxas wanted to run after him; tell him to come back, but instead he stood in the shop, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

--

"Thank you so much, Cloud! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"It's no problem at all." He had absolutely no problem dealing with Kairi and struggling to untangle her mess of a dress from her sewing machine if it meant that he got to stare at Leon's ass anytime he bent over to get more paint for the sewing room walls.

"I guess I'll leave you to your work then. I'll go make some iced tea for you two hardworking men." With a giggle and a hair flip, she bounced out of the room, leaving Cloud alone with his infatuation.

Was it just his imagination, or did Leon look especially delicious in his old, tattered painting clothes that hugged his body just right so that you could see every perfectly toned muscle? Either way, it was fantastic.

… And ridiculously distracting. He would just about be done getting a knot untangled, but then out of the corner of his eye, he would see Leon stretch his arms up, exposing a sliver of his lovely stomach, and Cloud's fingers would become like pudding, thus making the knot worse than it had began.

After almost an entire hour, he was finally ready to begin fixing the dress, when Leon spoke up for the first time since they began working.

"So, your brother, Roxas… are he and Axel….?"

"Oh, um… I guess. Today was the first time I saw them together. I had an inkling that Roxas might be into guys though. He sure hid it really well, or probably never even knew himself. Axel, not so much. That was obvious." Then it hit him. "D-do… um… I-is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm bi, myself."

GASP. That meant that he had the tiniest fraction more of a chance with him!

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with Kairi?"

Leon gave Cloud his full attention now. "I don't mind. I'm actually just doing it to make my parents happy. They want me to be normal. Marry some nice girl, raise a family, and grow old just like every other guy out there. They don't want me to be thinking about guys, let alone marrying any."

"Why do you still even care what your parents think? You're at least supposed to stop that by 18."

Leon shrugged. "They're my parents. They have a certain way of thinking that I didn't mesh very well with. All I had to do to keep them happy was a bit of acting. I never really found the right person anyway, and Kairi and I had been always been friends, so I figured, why not?"

Never found the right person? So he wasn't in love with Kairi… "Does Kairi know all this?"

He raked a perfect hand through his perfect hair. "Yeah… She never found anyone either, so we're together in this."

He was going to be bold… "What if… you found the right person…. Would you leave Kairi?"

"I suppose so. She would understand."

Wow. Well that certainly helped his chances. Now all he had to do was make Leon fall in love with him. That couldn't be too hard, right?

--

"Roxas! Roxas, he wants to hang out with me more! We're going to get coffee tomorrow!"

Roxas made a face at the sudden barrage of noise that interrupted his thoughts about a certain redhead. "Congratulations."

Cloud flopped down on the couch in their apartment, letting out a dreamy sigh. "It was amazing, Rox. And you were right! He's bi. And he said that he and Kairi aren't really in love. He's just marrying her to make his parents happy. Isn't that nice? He's such a nice guy."

"So that means…?"

"That means I have a chance! Now I just have to woo him."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"It's already happening. Anyone who sees me can't help falling for me"

"Anyone? Really? So how does that explain me?"

"Just a matter of time, brother."

"… I think I just threw up a little."

--

Next update hopefully soon! (Who else loves the Dark Knight? Everyone, I hope.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Here's the next chapter for you! Sorry for the slow update, but I was quite busy. And tomorrow I have to head off to camp so I wanted to post this before I do. So it might sound a bit rushed, but here it is anyways.

Hope you enjoy it!

--

Cloud fidgeted anxiously in his favorite seat at his favorite coffee shop waiting for his favorite person. His fingers clenched the fabric of his khaki corduroys unconsciously. After 10 minutes of waiting, he was still 15 minutes early. He really didn't want to show up late on such an occasion as this.

Not 5 minutes later, Leon finally relieved Cloud of all his jitters, replacing them with a pleasant fluttering in his stomach, and not-too-uncomfortable sudden lack of air.

Cloud had to force himself to remember how to breathe when Leon sat down across from him with a casual yet ever so polite, "Hey. I didn't expect for you to get here before me. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, it's no problem. I haven't been here long." He couldn't make himself appear too desperate…

"So." Leon smiled. Cloud had never seen him smile before. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. How many other people had gotten to witness such a magnificent event? A rare few, he was sure. "What kind of coffee are you getting?"

Coffee? Oh right, that's why they were here. "I-I was just going to get a-a… mocha…" His mind was still a bit boggled by Leon's dazzling smile.

"Ah. Sounds good. I'll have one too"

They both got their coffee and commenced small talk. They spoke of the weather, books, and motorcycles. Never once did they mention Kairi or the wedding. Every movement of Leon's lips made Cloud's urge to kiss him continually increase.

After a long while, Leon looked at his watch and stated, "It's already ten 'til eleven… Is your shop open today?"

"Yeah… I should probably get down there and help out the kids." Cloud stood, again trying to make himself not seem too desperate to stay.

Leon stood with him and started making his way toward the door with Cloud. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Here, I'll give you my number so we can plan something." Leon, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Cloud as he dug a pen out of his pocket. Good thing he decided to bring one, just in case.

When the two were outside, Cloud scribbled his number on Leon's perfect arm.

Leon looked at the number, trying to etch what was on his skin into his mind. "Thanks. I'll call you later."

Cloud nodded. "See you." Then Leon did something Cloud thought would never happen. He leaned in and gave Cloud a very soft, sincere kiss on the cheek. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. He lifted his fingers unconsciously to touch the spot where Leon had kissed him. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. The minute he opened his mouth to say something, Leon had already left.

--

Meanwhile…

Roxas went to unlock the door to his brother's dress shop, but found it was already open. That couldn't be good… The only thing Roxas could think of now was burglars, but surely things would be broken if that were true. Just in case, Roxas grabbed a nearby trashcan lid to shield him from projectiles and possibly katanas. Then he heard a noise from inside the shop. A cough, perhaps? Were the burglars really still in there? Those must be some real dumbshit burglars.

Roxas then decided that the cops were overrated. He could handle this himself! Definitely. He held out the trashcan lid in front of him, braced himself, and charged in through the doors.

"RRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Roxy-kins"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Axel!? Why are you… When did… Where are the burglars with katanas?"

"… Are you quite alright? Did you trip and hit your head or something?"

"No! I just… The door was… and I didn't think… Why are you here so early?"

"Just so I could see that magnificent display of your manliness."

Roxas dropped the lid to the side and wiped his flushed face with his hand. "No, really."

Axel shrugged. "I wanted to bring you some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" He quickly forgot his embarrassment and joined Axel by the counter.

Axel pushed a plate of assorted muffins toward him. "Eat up."

"Whoa… Thanks Axel…" He immediately started digging in. How did Axel know that muffins were his favorite? "These are so good. Where did you buy them?"

"Oh, I made them."

"You made them?! They're delicious!"

"Heh…" He smirked his trademark smirk. "I'm glad you like them." He bent forward and kissed Roxas on the top of his head.

But Roxas wanted more than that. He wanted a real kiss… It didn't appear that Axel was going to satiate that need at this moment, though. He would just have to do it himself then. But Axel was facing the wrong way! Damn.

"Um… A-Axel…?"

He turned to face him. "Hm?"

"Thanks for the muffins… so, um…." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. This was it. No turning back now. He slowly closed the gap between them and placed a very soft kiss on Axel's lips. … Huh. He still wanted more. He pressed his lips against Axel's again and kissed him more ardently. He felt Axel smirk against his lips before tugging him closer and forcing Roxas' mouth open to slide his tongue in. Roxas tangled his fingers in Axel's hair, trying his best to keep up with Axel's intensity. He felt Axel's hands move their way down his back as he began to trail kisses down his neck. The hands paused briefly before venturing down to Roxas' ass. He gasped and pressed himself more against Axel , whimpering softly in hopes that Axel's kisses would return to his lips. Axel obliged, trying to please Roxas as much as he could.

Soon, Roxas had to pull away to breathe. He whispered an apology as Axel occupied himself with gently nibbling on Roxas' ear.

"Shit!" Axel cursed loudly and shoved Roxas away from him. Just as Roxas was about to question him, he noticed the girl who had just walked in the door.

Roxas automatically started apologizing, but then realized the huge smile she had on her face. Creepy.

"It's no problem at all! You can continue if you want! I wouldn't mind! Really!"

… Blink. How odd.

Axel chuckled to himself and slung an arm over Roxas shoulder. "We wouldn't want to distract you. We want you to be able to shop freely. So, when you're ready, just come see this studly guy-" He patted Roxas' shoulder, "and he'll help you with whatever you need." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the back room.

"Uhhh…"

She grinned at him.

This was going to be a long day…

--

Poor Roxy. At least he got some smooches though. Ummm so yes. Camp. For le college. It'll be probably a week or more before you here from me again. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and what-not! Have a great week! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hullo all! This took forever. I'm very sorry. College tends to suck up most of your time. But here it is! Thanks for being so patient! I hope you enjoy it!

--

Roxas' customer was more interested in asking him questions about him and Axel than the actual merchandise.

"So how long of you two been dating?"

"Umm… like… just a few days? Maybe?"

"Really? And you're already so close?"

"I guess?"

"… How far have you gone with him?"

"Well so far w- Wait, what??"

"Nothing." She quickly turned away and pretended to occupy herself with the nearest dress.

Roxas sighed and left her to fend for herself. He was now on a mission to get back at Axel for leaving him alone with her. He found him in the back room working on sketches for a new design. Axel looked up from his work when he heard Roxas come in.

"Look, Roxy!" He held up his drawing proudly. "I call it 'Sexual Intercourse: The Dress!' It'll be perfect."

Roxas strode over to get a better look at the drawing. Axel had created a bondage dress.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "Who would ever wear that?"

"You will." Smirk.

Roxas' eyes widened. Dammit. He forgot about that. "Well shit…"

"And on that note, I was thinking that we should, you know, go out on an actual date. It's what normal couples do, right?"

"A date?" Roxas had always thought of himself being straight. He never imagined that he would go out with another guy on a date. Out in public. With _people_. "Uh… What were you thinking of doing?"

"Oh, I don't know… Dinner and a movie?"

Crap. Two straight guys would never do that! He didn't want to hurt Axel's feeling though. Maybe Cloud could help him out later. Time to be vague!

"I'll have to ask Cloud about my work schedule."

"Alright."

Success!

"Roxaaasss!" Cloud stuck his head in the door. "Roxas! There you are! Why is there a customer out here alone?"

"She was harassing me with embarrassing questions! Which reminds me…" He turned to Axel. "Why the hell did you leave me alone with her?"

Axel shrugged. "I thought it would be entertaining. Looks like I was right."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. "Bastard."

Cloud shook his head at them. "Just get back out there, alright?"

"Fine." Roxas sighed and went back to the troublesome girl.

As soon as Roxas left, Axel cleared his throat, stood up, and ventured, "Hey Cloud… Can I talk to you for a second?"

Axel wanted to talk to him? He hoped it would be about attractive men. Or just one. One with deep, gorgeous, scintillating, gray eyes that made him shiver just from thinking about them.

"It's about Roxas."

Damn. "What about him?"

"Well… I'm sure you've noticed that I'm attracted to him."

"Yes. It's about as obvious as Godzilla frying up pancakes in your kitchen… with a marching band... in orange spandex…"

"… And now that's all I can think about."

"Sorry."

Cough. "Has he said anything about us to you? Like… I'm worried that I'm moving too fast."

"Yes… normally people speak more than 12 sentences to a person before jumping them."

Axel sighed. "I knew it. I've probably scared the kid half to death."

"I'm sure he was a little taken aback by the initial clothes removal, but I know he likes you. Try to slow things down and get to know him."

"Yeah. I asked him on a date today for that purpose specifically, but he seemed hesitant."

"The kid thought he was straight! Of course he's going to be hesitant to go out in public with a guy for the first time. He'll come around though."

"I guess. I forget that he's new to this. It just feels so natural."

"Don't be getting _too_ natural with him. Remember he's just 17."

"When's his birthday?"

"Oh god…" And that was his cue to end the conversation. He rolled his eyes at Axel as he left the room to go check up on Roxas.

"No you _cannot _take pictures of us while we lick whipped cream off of each other's-"

"COUGH."

"… Cloud!" Roxas ran over to his brother when he found that he had entered the room. "Make her stop. Make her leave. I can't handle it. You… just…. Do something." He shoved Cloud toward the bothersome girl.

The girl looked up at him innocently. "I was just trying to make conversation…"

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to buy something or leave."

"Can I buy him?" She indicated Roxas, who was currently trying to hide himself in a clothes rack.

Cloud ignored Roxas' flustered protests at this idea. "How much would you give me?"

"How about 10?"

Axel suddenly appeared at Cloud's side. "I want in. 20. In cash."

In the background, Roxas shouted, "I'm not for saaale!"

Axel shouted back, "Then why are you in with the clearance merchandise?"

Roxas quickly struggled to get out.

The girl hesitated. "Well I wouldn't want to separate you two, so… can I have both?"

Roxas ran up beside Axel, spluttering curses.

"That depends…. Would I get some of the cash?" Axel speculated.

"I've got a pool with a water slide."

"Water slide? Hot damn!" Axel grabbed Roxas by the hand. "C'mon Rox, we're going with her."

"Wait, wait! You two aren't going anywhere. It'd be hell to find a new roommate willing to model my dresses for me. So if you can't pay me the equivalent of his share of the rent for a few years, I get to keep him."

Roxas sighed in relief, Axel pouted, and the girl rummaged through her purse.

"I guess 27.32 wouldn't cover it…"

Cloud scoffed. "I wish."

The girl's disappointed expression suddenly turned into a grin. "I'll just have to save up then."

"Yes!" Axel exclaimed excitedly.

"Great…" Roxas moaned.

"Get back to work," Cloud ordered.

--

Lame ending... it wasn't even an ending. I couldn't figure out another way without it going on for at least another page though. And I just really wanted to get it posted. Now I must go study. Woo! Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

Check it out! Longest chapter so far! Impressed? I am. Soooo this chapter is less funny, more plot-y. Don't worry though, you'll be pleased (I hope).

Also, I forgot to do disclaimers on the last 2 (or more) chapters. Oops.

Disclaimer: KH is greater than me, therefore I do not own any of it.

--

Cloud scrambled out of his chair as he ran to answer his cell phone charging on the opposite end of the room. He reached it, slightly out of breath, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello valued customer. We would like to offer you a fr-"

"Dammit," Cloud cursed as he hung up.

Still no word from Leon.

He raked his fingers through his hair impatiently. Why hadn't he called yet? He said he would call after Cloud got off of work. 10 minutes had already passed! Maybe Leon didn't like him… No, that couldn't be it. Someone was more likely to get mauled by a raptor than not like him.

His phone rang again, "C-c-c-cinnamon lips and candy kisses on my ton-"

"Hello?"

"Cloud?"

Cloud forgot how to breathe.

"… Hello?"

"...Uh, yeah. Sorry. Hi."

"Are we still on for doing something today?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean… sure, yeah. That'd be nice. Good. Nice and good. … Yeah, I'm not busy. Not that I don't have friends. I just… they're… all… sick." Real smooth, Cloud…

"… Right. Well how about bowling?"

"Bowling?" Yesss. Cloud was excellent at bowling. "Sure. When and where?"

"How about I pick you up in an hour?"

An hour? He was thankful Leon understood how long it takes gay men to get ready. "Sounds good."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye."

As soon as he hung up, Cloud was up and running, searching for the perfect outfit. It took him the entire hour to make sure he looked his very best for stunningly sexy hunk of man that would be his date for today.

Just as the last minute of his hour passed, the doorbell rang. Cloud ran over to the door, paused in front of a mirror to check his hair, then opened it.

"Hey. Ready to go?" asked the ethereal creature outside his door.

Cloud nodded in agreement, knowing that if he opened his mouth something along the lines of "Holy shit, screw me against the nearest wall now," would slip out. He grabbed his keys and wallet and followed Leon out the door to his car. Cloud couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when Leon opened the passenger side door for him. He was such a gentleman.

Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off of the man. Every movement he made was flawless. Even just his fingers tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music was captivating.

"So, Cloud. A-are you pretty good at bowling?"

Was that a stammer? Did he just stammer? He totally just stammered.

"Um, yeah. I'd say I'm pretty decent."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm pretty decent, myself." Leon smirked as he said this.

What an interesting night this would be. He just hoped Leon knew what he was in for.

--

Roxas stared at the ceiling fan in his room, trying to concentrate on one blade spinning around and around, hoping that he could fall asleep, or that maybe, just maybe, if he stared long enough, he could hypnotize himself into thinking he were a tiger and rampage the kitchen without getting yelled at. He could imagine it now: "But Cloud, I was a tiger. _Really_." Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Sora!" He answered cheerfully.

"Hey Roxas! Long time no talk! Guess who's coming into town as we speak."

"Santa?"

"… Even better! It's me!"

"You better have a pony with you or I'm not letting you in."

"Well it's not quite a pony…"

"What? Did you bring a friend with you or something?"

"Um… Something like that." He laughed nervously.

"Well bring him/her/it along!"

"Sure, sure. Is it okay if we come now? I'm only about 10 minutes away."

"Yeah, sure. See you then."

"See you."

_Click_.

Sora really sounded nervous about who/whatever he had brought with him, but it couldn't be more nerve-wracking than what Roxas had to tell him…

--

"Just watch. This next one will be a turkey."

"Right. I'll believe it when I see it." Cloud had beaten Leon in their last game. Leon was determined to catch up with him on his last frame. As Leon took his turn, Cloud got yet another fantastic view of his ass. This was decidedly his new favorite thing about bowling.

"Aarrgh… So close." Leon sighed as he went back to get his ball. There was no way he would get both pins of his 7-10 split.

Cloud chuckled. "It was a nice try. Better luck next time."

Leon finished up his turn by missing both pins by a hair. "Man… That was brutal."

Cloud smirked and shrugged. "Good game though."

"Yeah. I really wish I could stay and get my dignity back, but I have to be back home soon. Kairi is coming over to make me dinner."

"Ah." Bitch. "Okay."

Leon looked pensive for a moment before adding, "Actually, would you like to stay for dinner too? Kairi will surely cook way to much as it is. Plus, you could help her with dress. I hear she got it snagged on something and ripped it again." He shook his head, recalling her clumsiness.

"Oh, sure. I'd love to. As long as I'm not imposing on anything."

"Not at all." Leon smiled as he gathered up his things.

Cloud would do anything to spend more time with Leon. And he would get free food! Plus, the encounter with Kairi would have to happen eventually to fix her dress, so why not take care of it now? Hopefully he could put up with the awkwardness well enough to get him through the night.

--

"Roxas!" Sora greeted him excitedly and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Roxas returned the gesture with a smile and a light pat on the back. "How have you been?"

"Oh, great! Real great. And you?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. So where's the pony?" Roxas peeked over Sora's shoulder.

"I resent that," said a voice much deeper than Sora's.

Roxas turned to look around the corner and saw what he assumed to be the origin of the voice. He was tall, slim, and had long silver hair. Definitely wasn't old though. Maybe just a year or so older than he and Sora. Behind his long bangs he had piercing aqua-colored eyes. He was quite a spectacle.

Sora smiled nervously and took the boy's hand as he stepped up next to him. "Roxas, this is Riku. My boyfriend."

--

"Man, I am _so_ jealous."

Leon laughed as he ushered Cloud back into the living room after giving him a tour of his home.

"Your house is way better than my crappy apartment," Cloud lamented as he flopped down on a large couch.

"It's the product of years of hard work and smart investing." Leon sat down next to Cloud in a bit more dignified manner.

"Well I've definitely worked hard and done some smart investing."

"I wouldn't exactly call your vast amount of time and money spent on your videogame collection 'smart investing.'" Leon smirked.

"It was sure hard work though."

As their chuckles subsided, an awkward silence enveloped the room. The sexual tension between the two was practically oozing out of every pore on their bodies.

Leon decided to break the silence. "So, do you wan-"

"_Fuck_, yes," Cloud cut him off and tugged Leon's face toward him, pressing his lips against his forcefully.

After the initial shock, Leon began kissing him back, matching Cloud's intensity. After a few moments, they separated for air.

"I was going to say 'a drink,' but this works too," Leon said breathily.

Cloud blinked, trying to grasp what was just said, but Leon interrupted his thoughts by continuing the kiss. Cloud reacted immediately, struggling for dominance by attempting to push Leon backward onto the couch. Leon easily overtook him and pinned him down, straddling his hips as he trailed kisses down Cloud's neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin. Leon growled as he reached the collar of Cloud's shirt and decided to dispose of the unwanted hindrance. He deftly removed it, tossing it carelessly to the side, and continued his trail of sloppy kisses down the other man's chest. He kept his hands busy with trying to map out every inch of Cloud's skin under his touch. Every inch. So when he reached the top of Cloud's jeans, he was hardly put back. He carefully slipped a hand into his boxers, basing his movements on Cloud's reactions. When Cloud only made even more pleased noises from the back of his throat, he knew it was more than okay to proceed.

"Leeoooon! I hope you're hungry because I've go-" Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her eyes was her husband straddling her now-shirtless dress-maker with his hands down other's pants. Her grocery bags slipped from her grip as her jaw dropped. She shook her head, managing to stammer out a few nonsensical words, then ran out of the room.

Fuck.

--

Yay!! Leon and Cloud! And what's this? Riku and Sora?? How nice! Why, you ask? Because I love them.


	9. Chapter 9

Tah dah! Chapter 9! Again, less with the funny. Quite a bit less, actually. But hooray for some plot? ish? You guys can tell me what you think. Thanks, as always! :D

Disclaimer: I just got a Genesis! Sonic!! I mean... disclaimer... -standard disclaimer here-

--

"Dammit… Shit! Fuck…" Leon cursed as he scrambled up off the couch. "S-sorry. I... I'll be right back." He stumbled out of the room after Kairi, leaving Cloud breathless, shirtless, and with a terrible discomfort in his lower regions.

Crap. This was _not_ good. But, if Leon really did like him, Kairi would have to find out sooner or later. Leon probably would have preferred breaking it to her gently instead of like this. What would happen now though? No wedding? Would he just move in with Leon now? And what about Roxas…? Ugh. He was in no state for using his brain properly at the moment, considering all the blood from there had gone elsewhere. He couldn't help but feeling responsible for the current situation. He did initiate the kiss. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to see if he could hear what Leon and Kairi were discussing.

"-should have just _told_ me instead of-"

"I know, Kairi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Things got out of hand-"

Cloud felt a pang of guilt. It really was his fault. He banged his head against the armrest of the couch. How could he have been so stupid…

Leon stepped back into the living room, looking like he had just found out his beloved pet gerbil had died. "I'm so sorry about this Cloud. I'll need to be taking you home now."

"Sure." Cloud sat up, grabbing his shirt from off the floor and slipping it back on. Leon headed toward the front door, eyes fixed on the floor. Cloud followed him silently.

--

Roxas stared at the two. His best friend… had a boyfriend? Sora. Boyfriend. It wasn't too improbable, just unexpected.

"Oh… Well… nice to meet you, Riku." Now that he had accepted the fact, his view of the silver-haired teen completely changed. What made him so great? How could he know if he was good enough for Sora? In fact, he looked kind of like a douche. "How long have you known Sora?"

Riku smiled a little and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "I met him when he first moved to Destiny Islands. We only recently became official, though."

"Ah… Have you kissed him yet?"

"Roxas!" Sora protested, blushing slightly.

Riku merely chuckled. "Yeah. That's kind of what made it official."

"So you hadn't even discussed it and went ahead and kissed him? What exactly made you think that was okay?"

"Well actually, it was Sora who kissed me." Riku smirked and looked down at his now beet-red beau.

"Sora! Really? Who would've thought you had it in you!" Roxas laughed at Sora's flustered state.

"It… I… Can we talk about something else?" Sora pleaded with the other boys.

"Yeah, sure. But don't think you're off the hook just yet."

Sora attempted to glare at the blond, but broke into a smile halfway though. "So how have you been, Roxas? Anything new?"

"Uhh… yeah." Roxas had gone through the conversation about Axel in his head, and found that there was no way to make it sound alright. _Well I met this guy who is the brother of my brother's infatuation's fiancé. Oh, and he's 21._ "I think it's something that would be better seen than explained."

"Alright." Sora grinned, obviously excited. What an interesting day this had turned into.

--

The silence between the two was suffocating. Cloud couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Leon. That was all my fault."

"No, Cloud. You don't need to be sorry. It's something that Kairi and I needed to talk about anyway."

Cloud tugged at the hem of his shirt uncomfortably. "So… What happens now?"

Leon sighed. It seemed he had been thinking about it too. "I'm not sure."

--

Roxas sat on the couch anxiously awaiting Axel's arrival. He had called him asking him to come over while Sora and Riku helped themselves to some ice cream in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang not five minutes after Roxas had hung up. Axel couldn't have gotten there that quickly. As Riku and Sora entered the room, Roxas got up and answered the door.

"Hi there Roxy. You missed me so much that you just couldn't wait for Monday, huh? Well I'm here for you now. You may use me as you please." Axel put his hands out in front of him, looking like he expected Roxas to put him in handcuffs.

"Knock it off, Axel. I just wanted you to meet my friends."

"Friends?" Axel peeked over Roxas' shoulder and saw Riku and Sora exchanging looks of confusion. "Ah." He side-stepped Roxas, going over to the two other boys. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Sora tilted his head, taking everything in about the red-head. "Uh, sure. I'm Sora and this is Riku," he said indicating the other teen.

"Nice to meet you both." He gave a slight bow, then spun around to face Roxas again. Alright then. Friends met. Now, surely you had some sort of ulterior motive for having me here."

Both Sora and Roxas' faces turned the same shade of red.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Roxas shook his head.

"R-Roxas…? Is he…?" Sora actually looked worried now.

"What? Did you not tell them, Roxy?" Axel smirked and pulled Roxas toward him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "We're lovers."

Roxas shoved him away. "We are not! We're just…"

Axel completed his sentence with, "Co-workers. We work together at Cloud's shop. Oh, and also, we're kind of dating." Axel pulled Roxas back over to his side, putting an arm around his waist.

Sora's face contorted, then he burst out in laughter. The rest of the group watched, clearly confused.

"You… you two are dating??" Sora managed to get out amid his laughter. "I just… seriously?"

"Oh no. I _knew_ this was a bad idea. I'm terribly sorry Riku, but I think I broke your boyfriend's brain," Roxas said as he wriggled away from Axel, only to be pulled back again.

"That's alright. I thought there had to be something loose up there to begin with." Riku answered.

"Hey!" Sora stopped mid-laughter and punched Riku lightly on the shoulder. Riku chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's middle. Sora smiled softly and said, "So Roxas, maybe we could give your boyfriend here a meal for coming down on such short notice. He does look pretty hungry."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. He always looks this starved, but sure." He managed to free himself from the hold Axel had on him and went into the kitchen with Sora, leaving Riku and Axel in the living room.

"How strange is it that we both ended up being gay… or bi… or whatever," Sora commented as he began sifting through the meager cooking supplies Cloud kept in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I don't really know what this means though. I don't feel particularly attracted to guys, but I never felt attracted to girls either."

"Same here! Riku and I just clicked. It just feels so right to be with him. Is that how it is with you and Axel?"

Roxas paused. He hadn't really given it much thought before. He still wasn't sure about his exact feelings toward Axel yet. "I… honestly don't know. He likes me well enough, but it's really hard to connect with a person like him. I mean, there are times when he can be sweet, but I feel like I don't really know him."

--

Meanwhile…

"So, uh, Riku was it? Your little man-servant is a tad jumpy, huh?"

"Tch. First, he's not my 'man-servant.' And second, yours seems rather repulsed by you."

"Oh, so _you're_ the man-servant? It's one of _those_ kinds of relationships, I see."

"_What??_" Riku sat up straight, ready to knock Axel back two years of his life.

"Repulsed, though? That's harsh. He just needs to warm up to me."

"What makes you so sure he will?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" At this, Axel indicated his own curvaceous figure and winked in Riku's direction, making the silver-headed teen's face contort at the thought. "And Roxas absolutely adores me. He's just new to the whole 'liking guys' thing."

"Adores you? Are those seriously the vibes you're getting from him?"

"Well… not exactly, but… Oh, I know. I'll show you." Axel then hopped off the couch and headed over to the kitchen, intent on showing Riku up, but he stopped when he heard Roxas' voice through the door.

"-don't know, Sora. Sometimes he's just too much. I'm beginning to think that maybe I don't really like Axel like I thought I did."

Axel knew that a person's heart wouldn't actually shatter when they felt heartbroken, but he was pretty sure he just felt the pieces stab right fucking through him.

--

Sad times... **But just so you guys know**, I'm working on a new fic! (and there was much rejoicing (yaaaay)) It's going to be another shot at Akuroku where I can hopefully make Roxas more in-character. There will also be Zemyx? I think so, at least.

_**ALSO**_ I'm doing this neat thing: .org Soooo novel writing! Woo? Just means I will be busy. Sorry if I do not update for a bit. But yeah! Check it out! Who doesn't want to improve their writing skills?


	10. Chapter 10

I liiiiive!! Sorry guys... but here it is! Chapter 10! It's a bit short, but better than nothing, right? :/ I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Despite being at a new college, the rights to these characters did not come with the apartment.

--

Axel swallowed hard. How was he supposed to continue on for the rest of the evening after hearing that? He knew he came on strong sometimes, but Roxas really didn't like him? He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and leaned against the nearest wall. He could fix this. He would have to. He'd never wanted anyone more in his life, and he was going to lose him because he couldn't control his libido. Then it hit him. Tonight would be a chance to show his totally not overwhelming, gentlemanly side! That would surely make Roxas fall madly in love with him! …Right?

--

Leon drove up to the parking lot in front of Cloud's apartment. Without a word, he stepped out of the car and went to the other side to open Cloud's door for him. Cloud whispered a "thank you," receiving no reply or even grey-eyed acknowledgement.

Leon walked him silently to his door, his mind obviously elsewhere. Cloud chanced a "goodnight," leaning in slightly, waiting to see how the other man would react. Before he knew it, he was wrapped in a tight embrace. Cloud blinked, very much taken aback at the gesture, and slowly returned it. Leon pulled back a bit to allow some space between them, hooking a finger under Cloud's chin and lifting it to give the blond a deep kiss. It ended all too soon, as Leon drew Cloud back in for another tight embrace.

Leon kissed his head and whispered against his skull, "Don't worry yourself too much over this. I'll make it work out. She had to know sooner or later. Just… give me some time to work things out with her. Then there's the matter of my parents…" He groaned at their mentioning and buried his face his Cloud's blond spikes.

"I'll wait for you, Leon. Take as much time as you need," Cloud responded despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle being away for the brunet for very long.

Leon nodded and gave him one last kiss before departing, leaving Cloud alone on the doorstep.

--

"Roxas, would you please pass the beans?"

"…Sure, Axel." He did as asked, but not without a questioning glance toward the redhead. Axel had been acting like this all throughout dinner. What had gotten into him?

"So Axel, how old are you anyway?" Sora ventured. Axel surely didn't look 18.

"I'm 21, but you shouldn't worry about Roxas being with me. I'm very responsible. No drinking at all when I'm around him, right Roxy? Er, I mean, Roxas." He coughed and bowed his head after shooting Roxas a nervous glance.

Roxas studied the other three males sitting with him at the table, trying to decipher if they were in on this charade together. "Right… Nothing too heinous… yet."

Axel choked out a laugh. "Ha! 'Yet'… That Roxas. Such a kidder."

Roxas couldn't take it any longer. "Okay," He slammed his fork down on the table, "What is going on here?"

Axel giggled nervously. "Whatever do you mean, Roxy- ahem- Roxas?"

"That!" He pointed an accusing finger at him, "Right there! You…" he searched for the words, "constantly correcting yourself!"

Axel shook his head animatedly. "What are you-"

"Don't! Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on here, Axel."

Riku and Sora exchanged confused looks as Axel attempted to mimic their expressions.

"I… I…" He stuttered, gaze flicking between the blond and the table.

"You, what?" Roxas urged impatiently.

When Axel spoke again, it was barely a whisper, "I just wanted you to like me…"

Roxas's expression faltered before hardening. He turned to his other guests, then back to Axel. He grabbed his hand, tugged him from his seat, and turned to his other guests, adding a polite, "Would you please excuse us?" before hurrying out of the room, dragging Axel along with him.

He led him into Cloud's bedroom and shoved him onto the bed. "Were you eavesdropping on me?"

Axel shook his head, clearing away the initial shock. "No, I-"

"Axel, please. Tell me the truth." Roxas folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the older man.

Axel raked his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-"

"Sure, right. Just walking past." He rolled his eyes.

"Will you let me finish?!" Axel bellowed back. Roxas flinched; fell silent. "Thank you. As I was saying… I was just going to get you because Riku said that you seemed…" Axel drew in a breath, "…repulsed by me. I went to get you to prove him wrong, but I guess he was right."

Roxas was speechless. He was prepared to be angry at Axel, not feel sorry for him. He wasn't good at these types of things, but anger was a language he spoke fluently. "Axel…" He took a seat next to the redhead, fingers automatically going out to sooth the other male, but he withdrew and placed them on his own lap instead. He inhaled a staggered breath, preparing for a long talk about their _feelings, _but it had to be done. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just… You weren't supposed to hear that. I'm a little overwhelmed right now. I didn't mean that I don't like you. It's just hard because all my life I've thought of myself as being straight, then you come along and shatter that image. It all happened so fast. The pace we were at was probably fine for you, and it was fine for me too, I thought. I was just going on impulse, but now my head is swimming and I can't figure out what's right for me to do. And now that Sora and Riku have shown up, I keep second-guessing myself. They seem so much more natural than we do. So… I guess what I'm saying is that I would like to slow down. I think I'll take you up on that date you mentioned earlier." Roxas let out a soft, expectant smile.

Axel blinked a few times, taking it all in, then he was beaming. "Really, Rox? You want to?"

Roxas couldn't help but beam back. "Sure, Axel. Of course."

Axel grinned even wider and bent forward, kissing Roxas softly on the lips, then pulled back suddenly. "Um… er… sorry. Was that okay?"

Roxas nodded and pulled Axel back down, returning the gesture.

The two sat, foreheads pressed together affectionately, for a moment longer before Cloud burst in, ruining the moment yet again.

"-oing to have to _burn_ my sheets now." Cloud angrily called back to Riku before his gaze fell upon the two. "What are you doing in here?! Get out!"

"But-" Roxas attempted to protest but was cut off.

"I don't want to know!" Cloud threw his hands up. "Just get out."

Roxas immediately hopped up and left, Axel in tow. When they had gone, Cloud grabbed fistfuls of his hair and let out a frustrated groan. He collapsed on his bed, immediately forgetting all the things that might have been done there, and covered his face with a pillow, wishing that sleep would overtake him and hopefully when we woke up, it would have all just been a dream.

--

Here's hoping the next chapter won't take as long! *kicks writer's block and locks it in a box in the closet under some really heavy stuff*


	11. Chapter 11

Hullo! I know I keep saying that I'm working on new fics, but I really am! Two of them! They'll be up here eventually... But anyway, here's this one. I'm kind of at a loss with what to do with this fic... I have grown bored with it so I'm trying to wrap it up quickly, so my writing quality will probably go down. But the others are nice! An Akuroku one and a Cleon one. You should check them out when I finally get them up here. :/

Anyway! Enjoy!

---

-One week later-

Cloud let out the loudest, most forlorn groan he could muster. "Do you two _have_ to do that _here_?"

Neither Roxas nor Axel answered, their lips being used for much more important things. Ever since they started dating, the two had been inseparable.

"Ugh. I could ban you from doing that, you know. I _am_ your boss."

No answer.

"Okay, that's it." Cloud strode over to them from his position behind the counter and yanked them apart.

"Hey!" Axel protested, but Cloud hoisted a very dazed and confused Roxas over his shoulder and carried him off to the back room.

"Get to work!" Cloud shouted to the two lovers before closing Roxas in with the supplies and unfinished dresses.

Axel glared and grumbled as he went back to what he was supposed to be doing; putting red "SALE!" tags on a group of dresses that weren't selling well.

Cloud resumed sulking behind the counter, praying to all the gods that Leon would visit him, call him, anything.

"You know, Cloud, you could call him instead of taking out your sexual frustration in the form of a very pissed off blond on us."

"But I don't want to bother him! I told him I would wait, so that's exactly what I'm doing. Why don't you know anything about this? You're Kairi's brother."

"You should know. I've been with Roxas. And it's not like I talk to her that often anyway."

Fucking redhead. Useless bastard. But wait…! "Axel! I have a mission for you."

Axel's eyes widened as he began to understand what Cloud was about to ask him for. "Oh no. You're not making me do that."

Cloud rushed over and tugged at his arm. "Come onnn, Axel! What if I pay you extra for it?"

Axel thought about it, all while Cloud tugged and pouted and pleaded with him. "Fine, fine! I'll do it."

Cloud broke out in a grin and hugged Axel excitedly. "Thank you!" Then he broke away, re-composing himself. "… Never speak of this moment." He gave him a patented death glare to emphasize his point.

Axel chuckled. "Sure thing, boss." He gave him a salute and sauntered out of the store toward Kairi's house.

--

Axel peeked up from a bush outside of Kairi's kitchen and looked through the window. The light was on, so that was a good sign. He stretched his neck further and managed to find Kairi sitting at the table with none other than Leon. Both appeared to be talking, and very stressed out. They were slumping in their seats, glaring at the papers spread out on the table in front of them. What were they doing? Taxes? If only he could hear them…

_Knock-knock_

"Axel?" inquired a surprised Kairi. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," he said, acting casual as he stepped into her home. "What's up little sister?"

"Um… I'm actually pretty busy right now…"

"You're throwing me out already? Jeez, Kai. The first time I visit you in forever and you want me to leave barely after the greeting."

Kairi sighed, knowing her brother had some sort of ulterior motive for being here. "Fine, you can stay for a little while, but don't expect dinner or anything."

He flashed her a toothy grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, sis."

He followed her into the kitchen, not even bothering to feign surprise at seeing Leon there. "Hey Leon. How's it hangin'?"

"…"

"Please, don't get up." Axel rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat next to him. He drummed his fingers on the table, unsure of what he should say. Cloud misses you? Cloud wants you? Cloud needs to get fucked by you before Roxas and I are forced to murder him?

"So, uh-" he began before getting cut off by the brunet.

"How's Cloud?" he asked, eyes remaining glued to the table.

"He's…" he started, made sure Kairi had left, then dove right in. "He needs you. Badly. He's miserable and worried and making me and Roxy's lives a living hell because of it. I've never seen a guy so sexually frustrated in my life."

Leon winced at the barrage of unpleasant news, but kept his eyes trained on their spot on the table. "Could… could you tell him that I miss him too? And tell him… tell him that I'm trying. I'm trying so hard." He shook his head sadly.

Shit, these guys were both wrecks. He'd have to help them out a bit. "-And you want to see him this weekend?"

Leon perked up a bit at this. "A-and I would like to see him this weekend."

"Saturday, right? Since it's supposed to be such a nice day. Didn't you say you wanted to star gaze with him? So you'll be picking him up at 9 so you two can sit under the stars and talk about everything you need to talk about. Did I get all that correct?"

Leon looked over at him, blinked a couple times, then managed a grateful nod. "Yeah… thanks."

"No problem." Axel patted his shoulder as he stood. "Now where did Kairi get off to?"

"Over here, dearest brother." Kairi rounded the corner back into the kitchen. "Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand at her dismissively, already heading for the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Kairi called over her shoulder to her brother. "Actually, do let it. Several times."

"Naw, Kai. We both know that only happens to you." Axel jogged the next few steps out of the house, saving himself from the wrath of the younger redhead.

--

"This weekend?! Really??" Cloud's eyes grew wide with excitement. "You. Are amazing."

"I know, I know." Axel grinned smugly, folding his arms across his chest. "Now let me have my Roxy back."

"Sure, sure. He may still be in the dressing room."

Axel's grin morphed into a smirk upon hearing that bit of information. "Guess I'll just have to help him undress then."

As if on cue, Roxas emerged from the dressing room wearing an incredibly short sequin dress. "Cloud, I think we need to take a little more off the waist. There's some extra material here an-" He looked up, expecting to find his brother, but instead got an eye-full of Axel. He let out a startled cry upon seeing the absolutely ravenous look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Well shit, Roxy. I knew you had nice legs, but _damn_." He bent at the waist, attempting to look up the blond's dress.

Roxas' face went beet red before he narrowed his eyes and stalked toward the redhead with an almost machine-with-artificial-intelligence-gone-crazy-like intent to kill.

"Whoa there, Roxas. Calm down. You really look great in that dress! I-I mean, boys clothes definitely suit you better though, of course. Unless you wanted to look good in the dress because, I mean, wow. You real-AH!" He ducked as Roxas threw a punch at his face.

Axel, feeling cocky from dodging the previous attack, retorted saying, "You should really save all this energy for the bedroom later, don't you think?" Then Roxas landed a blow to Axel's stomach, causing the redhead to double over, coughing.

Roxas nodded at his work, then went back to the dressing room to change.

---

Blah blah, getting lamer... Reviews are still much appreciated :D


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! New chapter! Sorry about the horrible delay. I'm so buusssyyyy... School is killing me. =(

So I thought I could get my new akuroku fic up here at the same time I updated this, but that obviously didn't happen. IT was taking way too long so I just decided to go ahead and upload this. So here it is! Enjoy!

--

Cloud paced around the small apartment nervously, stepping around the rejected articles of clothing strewn about the floor. Roxas and Axel lounged on the couch across from him, watching him with mild interest.

"Dude, calm down," Axel said, pulling Roxas onto his lap and placing his chin atop his head, "It's only Friday. You can start freaking out tomorrow."

Cloud stopped his relentless pacing and tugged at his blond spikes. "But I have to look _perfect_! I need to plan ahead for this."

Axel shrugged and occupied himself with nibbling on Roxas' ear, but soon got shoved away.

"I think you should go with leather. Leon likes that, doesn't he?" Roxas supplied to this brother.

"Kinky," Axel commented as he tried nibbling on Roxas' ear again.

"Leather…" Cloud considered it, then dashed back into his room in search of the material.

"Axel, would you stop?" Roxas said, annoyed, as he shoved Axel away again.

"But whhyyy? Cloud's gone now…" He leaned his head in further and began placing gentle kisses down Roxas' jaw, hoping to distract him as his fingers crept slowly under the front of his t-shirt.

"But he's just in the other room," Roxas protested and grabbed Axel's hands, tugging them away from his quivering skin.

Then, Cloud came back into the room, looking even more flustered than before, muttering things about buying leather under this breath. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, then disappeared out the door. Axel turned his eyes toward the heavens and mouthed a "thank you" to the god of sexually frustrated redheads.

Roxas was dumbfounded. "You did that on purpose. I don't know how, but I know you're somehow behind this, and you will be punished."

"Oooh, I'm liking the sounds of this." Axel smirked and pushed Roxas back against the couch, pulling himself out from under him and moving to straddle his hips.

"Oh no you don't." Roxas pushed Axel into the side of the couch, freeing himself, and moved into the position Axel had previously taken.

Axel blinked, mind slow to catch up with Roxas' forwardness. "D-damn…" was all he managed before Roxas lips were moving against his and his hands were sliding under his shirt. Axel's mind gave up as his body took over. He began kissing back deeply, allowing Roxas' tongue entrance, his own moving against his slowly, letting Roxas stay dominant. Axel let out a low moan as Roxas' fingers found his nipples, the sound making Roxas more confident. He pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt. Axel took this opportunity to remove his own as well. He arched up as Roxas came back down, eliciting a moan from the blond. Axel's hands found their way to Roxas' ass, pulling the blond's hips closer.

"Nngh…" Roxas pulled away, sat up straight and unattached the redheads hands, pinning them above his head instead. He went back down and bit at the skin on his chest, then looked up at him, eyes filled with lust and dominance, and said "Punishment," before licking the area, now turning red.

Axel pretty much lost it. He moaned deep in his throat, his arousal increasingly evident. Roxas trailed wet, hot kisses down his chest, struggling to hold down both of Axel's wrist with one hand. When he finally accomplished the task, he used his now free hand to tease the skin just above Axel's pants.

Axel could feel Roxas' fingers hesitate at the waistband of his pants. He wasn't going to go through with it, was he? Axel didn't know if he could handle that at this point. He urged him on, arching his hips up, hissing through gritted teeth, "Dammit, Roxas, don't be a fucking tease."

Roxas faltered, unsure of himself. Axel growled and decided it was time that he took over. He freed himself from the hold Roxas had on his wrists, causing Roxas to lose his balance and collapse onto the redhead's chest. He then shoved his hands between himself and Roxas, searching for the top of Roxas' jeans. He quickly found the button and undid it hastily, along with the zipper. Roxas gasped and grabbed at his hands. "D-don't, Axel. Stop." Axel ignored him and shoved a hand past the cloth barriers.

"_Axel!"_ Roxas shouted and shoved himself away from the redhead's reach.

"What the hell, Roxas?!" Axel shouted back, terribly flustered and horny.

"I told you to stop!"

"But… but you were- You shouldn't have been such a tease!"

"You still should have listened to me! I can't believe you did that!" Roxas scrambled to his feet and stormed out of the room, holding his jeans up with one hand and grabbing his shirt off the floor with his other.

Axel heard the door to Roxas' room slam and knew he had screwed up big time. "_Fuck,"_ he said to himself as he punched the side of the couch. As an afterthought, he added, "Shit…" before snatching up his own discarded shirt from the floor, then promptly left the Strife household.

--

Three hours later, Cloud finally returned with his hands full of shopping bags. Upon hearing the front door open and close, Roxas emerged from his room, having cooled down immensely, and went to see what all his brother had bought.

"Oh, good, Roxas, you're here. Help me pick out something," Cloud said, setting down his bags in his room, then noticed that Roxas was alone and asked, "Where'd Axel go?"

"I kicked him out because he was being an ass," Roxas responded passively as he peeked into one of the shopping bags.

"Ah… So what do you think of this?" Cloud asked excitedly as he pulled out a leather jacket.

Roxas stared at it incredulously for a moment before answering with, "Seriously, Cloud? That's like… a motorcycle jacket."

"But I _have_ a motorcycle."

"But you're _gay_."

"… What's your point?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Let's see what else you bought."

Cloud quickly forgot the potential insult in the excitement of showing Roxas another item. Next was a pair of leather pants.

"Hey, those are nice," Roxas remarked upon seeing them.

"Do you really think so? Here, I'll show you how they look on me." Cloud ran off to the bathroom, pants in hand, to change into them. Moments later, Cloud sauntered out, swinging his hips as seductively as he could in the tight leather. "So…?" he questioned, posing by sticking his butt out.

"I think they'll work, so long as you don't do _that_."

"Really?!" Cloud rushed over to the mirror to ascertain his brother's opinion for himself. He spun, turned, and twisted his body about to make sure that the pants looked good from every angle. He then nodded, content with his appearance.

"Now all you need is a belt… or seven," Roxas joked in an allusion to the number of belts Leon was known for wearing at one time.

Cloud thought it over for a moment, then concluded, "Yes… Good thinking, Roxas." He smiled and tousled his brother's hair affectionately.

Roxas scowled and tried his best to fix it. "You know, happy Cloud is really freaking me out."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow he'll be replaced by holy-crap-I-have-to-look-and-act-perfect-or-else-the-night-will-be-ruined Cloud."

"Seems I have a lot to look forward to, then."

"You have no idea."

--

Next update will bring about my new akuroku fic for sure! Be excited! :D


	13. Chapter 13

After a huuuuge delay, here is the last chapter!! I hope it's roughly satisfactory. I just wanted to get it finished .

But now my new akuroku fic is up!! Oh, the excitement! It actually has a plot! Crazy.

Hope you guys like it! Thanks for sticking with me so long! You guys are awesome!! :DDD

--

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"… You're… sitting."

"…Yes?"

"And Leon will be here in less than an hour."

"Yes."

Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "What have you done with my brother?"

"Oh, ha-ha. I'm already showered, dressed, and I'm having an awesome hair day. What else is there for me to do besides wait?"

"I don't know. Freak the hell out that Leon is going to be here in LESS THAN AN HOUR." He emphasized the last part, hoping that he just hadn't heard him the first time.

Cloud shrugged and said, "I'm ready for this. And besides, shouldn't you be off modeling dresses for Axel?"

Roxas glared at his brother. "I don't see why I have to model them anyway. Axel's the one with the hips!"

"Well then you can pick out a pretty dress for him too. Be sure to pick colors that complement each other though. Especially with Axel's hair the color it is…"

"This is all one big joke to you, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. Now get to it or I won't pay you."

Roxas grumbled curses under his breath as he left to go meet Axel at the dress shop.

Axel was waiting for him, lounging with his arms resting on the counter, reading a book he had brought to pass the time. He looked up upon hearing the door chime signaling Roxas's entrance.

Roxas averted his gaze away from the redhead. The memory of yesterday's occurrence made the air thick with awkwardness. It didn't help that the redhead wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

Roxas got the dress he was supposed to try on off of the rack near the counter, still trying to ignore Axel's gaze, but he could actually _feel_ it, dammit. He couldn't take it anymore. He went right up to the counter where Axel was and threw the dress down on it.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Roxas demanded.

Axel blinked-finally- and feebly responded, "W-what?"

"The staring! It's freaking me the hell out!"

Axel looked lost for a moment, then something in his mind clicked. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't even realize…"

"Yeah, well… Cut it out, okay?"

"Sure, Rox… I-I mean Roxas," Axel hastily corrected himself.

"Dammit, Axel!" Roxas shouted and hit the counter in frustration, the action causing Axel to flinch and back away an inch or two. "Can you stop doing that? I'm not mad at you, alright? Well, no, I am mad. I'm mad that you didn't listen to me, and I'm mad that you always beat yourself up over these things instead of talking to me about them! But I'm really mad that you can't seem to accept the fact that I fucking love you!"

"You…You mean that?"

Roxas exhaled in relief of getting all of that off of his chest. "Yes, Axel."

"… I KNEW IT!"

"..."

Axel's sullen face had transformed into a shit-eating grin. "I always knew you loved me! All the beatings and put-downs were just signs of your affection! You looooove me!" Axel hopped over the counter and scooped Roxas up in his arms and started twirling around the room.

"The hell!? Put me down!!" Roxas protested as he attempted to squirm out of the redhead's grip.

Axel chuckled and set him back down on the floor. Roxas huffed and smoothed his rumpled clothing.

"But I'm still mad at you about yesterday!" Roxas added.

"Right…" Axel scratched the back of his head guiltily. "I am really sorry about that, Rox. Can I… Is there some way I can make it up to you?"

Roxas thought for moment, then came up with a perfect solution. "Yes. Yes there is."

--

The doorbell sounded and Cloud couldn't help the grin that automatically found its way onto his face. He hopped up from his seated position and skip- I mean, walked calmly over to the door. He paused at the door, took a deep, steadying breath, then opened it.

There stood Leon, blushing ever so faintly, wearing a white button-down shirt with a black vest and black pants. It was like the two of them switched fashion styles to impress each other. He really hoped his own outfit change was having as good as an effect on Leon as his was on him.

Leon gave him a surprised look-over and uttered, "Wow… You look fantastic." Then he blinked himself back to reality with a startled "Oh!" and brought out his hand from behind his back. "I got you these, too. I know they're kind of girly but I still think it's a nice gesture…"

Leon had bought him roses? Cloud didn't know what to say. He was taken completely aback. Cloud didn't know what else to do. He threw his arms around his neck, crushing the roses between them and gave him the most heart-felt kiss he could manage.

After recovering from the initial shock, Leon began to kiss him back, a hint of desperation to his affection. He felt Leon's free hand move up to the top of his neck to tangle in his hair and pull him closer.

"I've missed you," Leon managed between kisses.

"I missed you too, love." Cloud pulled him into a tight embrace, then pulled back, relieving the now smothered flowers. "Ehh… Sorry about that." Cloud said, taking the flowers from Leon to go put them in a vase. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Not too girly?" Leon asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Not at all." Cloud smiled in his direction as he arranged the roses in the vase in the most visually appealing way he could after their being crushed.

"Looks good." Leon commented as he strode over behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Not as good as you." Cloud smirked. He held on to Leon's arms around him and turned his head to give him a kiss.

Leon let out a low growl of approval and bit Cloud's lower lip. Cloud groaned and turned around to face his lover, making sure to rub their hips together as he did so.

"Nn, Cloud, we need to talk." Leon begrudgingly pulled away.

Cloud tugged him back forward. "No need. We can use our lips for something much better."

Leon pushed back and held Cloud away from him at arm's length. "Really."

Cloud gave in, knowing that they did have a lot to discuss. Leon had been working things out with Kairi for the past week, and he was anxious to know the outcome. He had gotten swept up in just seeing Leon after being without him. "Sorry. Here," he gestured toward the couch from their position in the kitchen. "Let's go into the living room."

Leon nodded and followed Cloud to the couch. They both sat, but stayed rather rigid instead of sinking into the soft material. They were both pretty tense about discussing the matter at hand.

Leon took a deep, steadying breath and began telling Cloud his news.

"Kairi and I have been going over things. She was mad at first. Mostly mad that I didn't tell her. She was more… disappointed that our marriage wasn't going to work out. We had planned everything. As you know, she already had the dress and the time and place all worked out. Then I just went and ruined it all…" He shook his head sadly.

"You mean, _I_ ruined it all." Cloud bowed his head, ashamed that he was the one that tore them apart.

Leon's hands were suddenly on either side of Cloud's jaw, tilting his head back up. "No, no, no, Cloud. It wasn't your fault. If it weren't for you I-… I… I would be alone. I mean, not physically, but…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

Cloud met Leon's gaze and answered with a sad smile, "I know what you mean."

Leon tilted Cloud's head back down a fraction to give him a sincere kiss on the forehead before continuing.

"So we worked things out. We cancelled everything, but she obviously kept the dress. She likes it very much, you know." He gave Cloud a slight smile, complimenting his handiwork. Then the smile fell as he let out a sigh. "But I have yet to tell my parents… They won't be happy that I chose a life of supposed 'sin' over giving them grandchildren…"

"We could always adopt…?" Cloud offered.

"That's not really the point…"

"I know…"

Leon bent to rest his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Guess they'll just have to deal with it, huh?"

"Guess so." Cloud answered with a wry smile as he threaded his fingers through his lover's hair as a comforting gesture.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Cloud spoke up again. "So… everything's okay?"

Leon hummed in affirmation.

"So…" Cloud twirled his finger around in Leon's hair, "can we make out now?"

Leon chuckled against Cloud's chest and moved his head up slightly to murmur a "Sure," into Cloud's neck, followed closely by a kiss.

Cloud couldn't help the involuntary shiver at this. He angled his neck to give Leon more skin to kiss.

Leon happily bestowed a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the formerly unreachable skin. He paused at his pulse point to suck and nibble at the skin there, giving Cloud a perfectly shaped bruise.

Cloud mewled softly and tangled his fingers in Leon's hair. When Leon was fully satisfied with the hickey, he moved on to Cloud lips. Cloud responded instantly by shoving his tongue past Leon's lips and coaxing his out along with it. Leon was more than willing. He adjusted his position so that he was more on top of Cloud, shoving the blond back against the back of the couch. Leon was now on his knees, straddling Cloud's thighs while managing to keep his balance. Damn, this was hot. He even tilted Cloud's head up so he wouldn't have to break the kiss as he moved. He was so very considerate.

Searching hands wandered down Leon's back to his oh-so-perfect ass. Leon responded by deepening the kiss and letting his hands roam down his neck, across his chest, and to the bottom hem of his shirt. He slipped his hands underneath to trace the contours of Cloud's chiseled abdomen. The blond's skin quivered as Leon's wandering hands slowly lifted his shirt. But Cloud wanted it off now. He relieved Leon of his suave attempt to sneak his shirt off by yanking it off himself and tossing it onto the floor.

Leon was taken aback just for a moment before a slight smirk graced his features. The brunet deftly removed his vest, but his button-down shirt proved to be a bit more troublesome. He wasn't used to wearing one and was struggling with the buttons. Cloud noticed his plight and aided him in his clothes removal, earning Leon the slightest bit of future teasing.

When the two finally got the accursed garment off, they didn't hesitate to make use of the newly exposed skin. Leon took the opportunity to completely press himself into Cloud, since he was beginning to lose his balance anyway, and elicited a longing moan from the blond.

Cloud then decided the couch was too constricting. He nudged Leon forward, hoping he would get the hint, but the brunet just thought the younger male was arching into him to create more friction. Cloud let out a low growl and muttered, "Floor," into the older man's shoulder before biting it to emphasize his motive.

Leon definitely got it that time. The two males less-than-gracefully made it to the floor, all the while struggling for dominance over each other. Cloud knew he would give it to Leon, but that wouldn't keep him from having some fun with it along the way. Leon needed to know that he would have to work for it.

Cloud moaned loudly as Leon's hand found its way into his pants. The blond's fingers dug into his lover's bare skin as the older man wrapped his hand around him. Leon did everything he could to please Cloud; to get him to cry out his name. As much as Leon wanted it, they lacked lube, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Cloud.

Stars exploded in Cloud's vision as he reached his climax, Leon following not long after. Cloud slumped against him as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Leon's strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. They stayed there, basking in the tranquility and utter completeness of knowing that they could finally truly be together.

As Leon lazily drew designs across Cloud's skin, the blond turned to him. "Want to go to my room?" he asked, voice laced with intention.

A smirk tugged at Leon's lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

--

"I am _not_ going out there like this, Rox."

"If you're not coming out, I'm coming in."

"Ugh. Fine, fine. Gimme a minute."

Roxas leaned against the counter, waiting for his boyfriend to come out of his dressing room. A smug smile had plastered itself on his face.

"Rox…" Axel whimpered from inside the room.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it can, and it is." As Axel spoke, he pushed the door open, slowly revealing himself to the blond.

Axel was wearing a slinky little black dress. To compliment his natural curves, Roxas chose to give him grapefruits to fill the bra he was wearing, to flush out the look.

Roxas did all he could to keep from bursting out in laughter, but he simply couldn't contain it. He doubled over in guffaws at the redhead's appearance.

"Shut it, asshole!" Axel pointed a threatening finger at him as he advanced toward him menacingly. Well, it have been menacing if it weren't for the fact that he was in a dress and after two steps he practically fell over due to his black stilettos.

Roxas wiped the tears from his eyes as he got over his laughing spell. "I don't know, Axel. I'd say you look pretty good in a dress."

"Ya think?" Axel bent and twisted to get a better view of himself.

"The grapefruit really helps." Roxas snickered.

"The bra was fucking annoying though. You better not get used to wearing them, Rox, because I'm sure as hell not going to deal with the task of removing them all the time."

"You seriously have that much trouble with them? It's not rocket science, hon."

Despite the stilettos, Axel was at Roxas's side in an instant. "Well maybe you could teach me. Let's start with you removing the one on me right now." Axel leaned in close and licked Roxas's ear suggestively.

"Sure."

… Axel blinked. "… Uh, I'm sorry. I think my fantasies have gotten a little out of hand and have somehow gotten out into the real world. What did you really say?"

"Sure, Axel." Roxas moved from his position to get behind Axel in order to save the redhead from the feminine enigma.

Axel was dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed with words he couldn't articulate. In fact, he was so far distracted that he didn't notice that Roxas had pulled the material of the bra tight and was tying it into a knot.

"Um… Rox? I think you might have messed up. It feels a whole lot tighter now…" Axel looked over his shouler, but found that the blond was no longer behind him.

Axel spun around to make sure he hadn't just looked over him, considering his small stature, and called out again. "Roxy?"

No answer. No Roxas to be found.

Axel reached a hand up his back to figure out what Roxas had done. His eyes grew wide as his hands fell upon the knot.

"DAMMIT ROXAS!!"

--

Theeee Ennnd! Thanks again for reading, guys!! (Be sure to check out my new fic! :D)


End file.
